


Miscommunication

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [23]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt's relationship takes a turn into the mundane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 15th, 2010
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these mutants. Marvel does.

^^^

“What’s your problem, Logan?” Kurt asked with exasperation in his accented voice. Logan had been giving him an attitude, considering they just made out a half an hour ago and things were going really good he was a bit perplexed to say the least. He was accustomed to the feral mutants moods but this was too much even for him. They were both sitting on Kurt's bed. They had both removed their shirts.

“Nothin'.” Logan harrumphed with irritation as he crossed his arms. 

“I know something’s wrong, you’ve been grumpier than usual.” Kurt prodded further. 

Logan finally looked at his elfin companion pointedly, “I just think that if you know a guy a long time that you accept certain things about him. Y’know, like enjoying a good stogy after sex.”

Kurt blinked at this statement, “And you’re mad at me because…?”

“You’re kiddin’ right? You asked – no, told me not to smoke in this room.”

Kurt looked at Logan as if he grew a second head. “Logan…”

“… And another thing, for someone whose power emits a smoky stench on a par with a sewer, you got a lot of nerve giving me grief.” He said, feeling triumphant about his jab. 

“Logan, I don’t mind if you smoke.” Kurt said after a few seconds of indignation. Kurt also didn't think he smelled like a sewer. More like a lit match. 

Now it was Logan’s turn to blink at Kurt. “What?”

“Lieber, weren’t you paying attention to yesterday mornings meeting? Charles made it so that the institute is smoke free. And although I do not necessarily agree with how he's doing it, it is his property and I think we should respect his wishes.”

“Oh.” The older mutant felt silly now, and he didn’t like feeling silly.

Kurt sighed. It was a good thing Logan was handsome. “What were you doing during the meeting?”

“Well, Chuck tagged you to help him with his presentation today…” Logan said as if that explained everything. If anything it gave the blue mutant more questions. 

“And?” Kurt shrugged slightly, not getting it.

“You were wearing those really tight pants, when Chuck dropped the pointer stick and you picked it up…”

“Let me guess, you were admiring my manners?” Kurt shook his head bemusedly. 

“Hey, gimme a break will ya? It’s been a long time since we rolled in the hay, what with you and me both teaching, all the team business, plus you helping Chuck these past few weeks.” 

“I’m sorry, Schatz. Perhaps we should set aside more free time from now on.”

“Yeah, sorry for the mix up, Darlin.’” Logan smiled as he walked over to the desk clad in faded jeans and nothing else, pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Kurt was only in maroon sweatpants himself with his hair mussed from their activities. “Was?”

“Well, you said you didn’t mind.” He smiled around his cigar, naughtily, as if he was sneaking a parents smokes while they were out. 

“So, let me get this strait. When you thought I was asking you for myself you listened, but now that you know its Charles you are going to smoke in here?” Kurt stared on. “Why?”

Logan pounced onto the bed with his cigar chomped between his teeth, looked at Kurt playfully and said, “Because he doesn’t got what turns me on.” He uttered huskily before looking aside and blowing a smoke ring.

“Oh.” Kurt blushed.

“Yeah, “oh.” He focused his attention back on Kurt, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“While I do appreciate the fact that after all these years I can turn your head, you really should listen in these meetings.” 

“Fine.” 

“Well, I’m not sticking up for you if he catches you. You’re on your own.” 

“I’m getting’ tired of this discussion.” Logan tamped out the cigar in an amber glass ashtray and set it on the nightstand before reaching for Kurt’s thigh.

“Ja?” Kurt looked at Logan, expression less glowing than his older lovers.

“I'm feeling like something else right now.” He said softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kurt pulled back. “Oh really? I think you are better off romancing Charles horses tonight. I smell like a sewer do I?” With that Kurt bamfed out of the room, leaving Logan with a face full of brimstone. 

Logan sighed before rubbing his forehead. “No, then?”

^^^


End file.
